


I’m Sorry For All The Nipples

by wearing_tearing



Series: Stilinski Custom Cakes [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Bottom!Stiles, F/F, M/M, Oral Sex, Piercings, Possessive!Stiles, Rimming, bottom!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearing_tearing/pseuds/wearing_tearing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles gives Isaac a strawberry cake with the words <em>I’m sorry for all the nipples</em> written in pink frosting on top of it, he can’t find it in himself to feel sorry at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m Sorry For All The Nipples

**Author's Note:**

  * For [casanovak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casanovak/gifts), [deerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerie/gifts).



> because [leah](casanovak.tumblr.com) told me to write about stiles moving on from tattoos to piercings  
> and [deerie](deerie.tumblr.com) told me to name it _i'm sorry for all the nipples_
> 
> this is what happened and i have no one to blame but myself
> 
> oh, and this is un-beta'd so it probably has all sorts of mistakes and _i'm sorry_
> 
> **i do not give permission for any of my works to be added to or shared on other websites such as goodreads.**

Stiles needs to stop listening to people.

“You should get your nipples pierced,” Erica says, stepping into the bathroom’s office without knocking.

Stiles does not - and will forever deny it ever happened – yelp and crosses his arms over his chest.  
His very naked chest.

Because just three minutes ago Derek had bent him over the office desk and proceed to give him the best rim job he had ever received in his life.

Derek’s tongue was fucking _criminal_.

“Fucking hell, woman,” Stiles hisses and shrugs on his shirt. “Can’t you knock?”

Erica shrugs and leans against the door. “I was hoping to catch you and Derek having sex.”

Stiles gapes at her.

And then sighs.

Ever since he started dating Derek, Erica’s ultimate mission in life is to catch them fucking. It doesn’t need to be actual cock-in-ass fucking as long as someone’s dick is out and the other someone is doing things to it. 

In a particular unfortunate event when she almost caught them, Stiles had Derek’s dick in his mouth. 

He had Derek’s dick is his mouth and he was _loving_ it.

He couldn’t get enough of it. Of the taste of him and the sounds Derek was making as he fucked Stiles’ mouth.

Stiles loved sucking Derek off.

What he did not love was having the door to the office open and almost biting Derek’s dick off.

Good thing Derek had been sitting on the desk chair, which meant Stiles was tucked under the table and whoever came into the room wouldn’t be able to see him.

Erica came into the room.

Looked around.

Looked around some more.

Said something about _stupid gay boys_ and _can’t even let me see them getting some_ and stormed out, slamming the door shut behind her.

Stiles and Derek had looked at each other, shrugged, and Stiles went back to sucking cock.

Until this day Erica had no idea she almost caught them.

“I’m serious,” Erica says, stepping closer to Stiles. “You should get your nipples pierced.”

“I’m not getting my nipples pierced,” Stiles rolls his eyes, walking out of the bathroom.

“But they are so perky,” Erica says, giving him a nip squeeze.

Stiles yelps again and bats her hands away. “Since when is that a reason to get my fucking nipples pierced? I like my nipples. Derek likes my nipples. I don’t see why I have to get them pierced.”

“Because then Derek will like your nipples even _more_ ,” Erica says, smiling that scary smile of hers.

“I’m not getting my nipples pierced,” Stiles points his index finger at her.

“You should,” Erica shrugs. “I have mine pierced.”

Stiles loves Erica.

Expect for the times when he really really really fucking _doesn’t_.

“I did not need to know that,” Stiles makes a disgusted face. “Thank you for the nightmares Erica, really.”

“Shut up,” Erica punches him in the arm. “My nipples are great.”

“Not as great as Derek’s,” Stiles waves a hand at her.

Erica smirks at him. “Then maybe I should talk to Derek so he can get his nipples pierced.”

“Oh my God, woman,” Stiles flails. He’s never been happier to know Derek had to run out of the office after they both came to talk to a client. “Will you stop with the nipples?”

Right then Isaac comes into the office, looks at both of them and promptly walks back out.

“You scared Isaac,” Erica pouts. “And I will not stop with the nipples until you get them pierced.”

“Why do you want me to get them pierced so much?” Stiles asks.

“I know you and Derek get kinky on your tattoos,” Erica says.

His mind goes to Derek jerking himself off and coming on top of the wolf, painting the skin white and lowering his head so he could lick it clean again. He thinks about all the times he’s fucked Derek on all fours, the way he drapes his body over his boyfriend’s back to trace the triskele with his tongue. 

Stiles’ dick twitches in his pants.

“You know nothing, Reyes,” Stiles says, even though she probably knows way more than he’ll ever be comfortable sharing. “I still don’t know why my nipples have anything to do with this.”

“Well, you have sensitive nipples, right?” Erica asks, and Stiles sputters and gapes at her because how the _fuck_ does she know that?

“How the _fuck_ do you know that?”

Erica runs her tongue over her teeth and smiles, and that does nothing to calm Stiles down. He needs to have a very serious talk with Derek about telling his staff to keep their nose out of their sex lives.

“That’s not important,” Erica dismisses him. “What’s important is that getting them pierced will make them even _more_ sensitive.”

Stiles perks up at that.

He’s all up for making his nipples even more sensitive. Not that he’s not happy with the way they are now. He is. Especially when Derek runs his tongue over them, bites them, flicks them between his fingers, sucks them in his mouth, and drags his nails lightly over them. 

Stiles starts thinking about Scott’s naked ass to keep his dick down.

“How so?” he asks, and his voice must tell Erica how much he’s all up for more sensitive nipples when she smiles predatorily at him.

“The bars,” Erica explains. “Every time Boyd plays with them it’s like these little sparks of pleasure start from my nipples and take over my body. It’s intense. And _amazing_.”

Stiles tries not to make a face when Erica says Boyd _plays_ with her nipples, but the sparks of pleasure part is what caught his attention. He has to say he _really_ likes that explanation. He can’t imagine what it would feel like to have his nipples even more sensitive than they already are, but he’s kind of curious now.

“Hm,” is what Stiles says.

“You should talk to Boyd about it,” Erica taps him on the shoulder and walks out of the office.

Stiles is left standing in the middle of the office thinking about all the pros and cons of getting himself nipple rings. He goes back to the bathroom, stopping in front of the mirror and lifting his shirt up. He spends a good three minutes staring at his nipples and thinking about them pierced. He wonders if Derek will like it.

It’s when he brings his own fingers to scratch his nails slightly over his own nipples that he shivers and goes talk to Boyd.

-

It’s been three months since the first time Stiles and Derek had sex. 

Three glorious months of sex and Stiles is still not over how hot Derek is and how he’s the one who gets to stick his dick up Derek’s ass. 

It’s about one week after Stiles fucked Derek for the first time that he gets his face in it.

They’re in Derek’s apartment, getting ready to go out to celebrate Laura’s birthday, and Derek’s steps out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. 

Stiles does not whimper at the sight of him.

Derek does not raise an eyebrow at him and lets his towel drop.

And Stiles absolutely does not crowd him into the wall and turns him so that Derek has his arms braced against it.

Stiles takes his time kissing the back of Derek’s neck, catching water droplets with his tongue, and marking the skin of his shoulders. Derek grunts when Stiles nudges his legs opened with a knee, but groans when Stiles sucks his earlobe into his mouth.

“How do you feel about rim jobs?” Stiles asks, and he already sounds _wrecked_.

Derek’s response is not so much of one as it is him pressing his ass against Stiles’ crotch and spreading his legs some more.

Stiles thinks this might be heaven.

He gets down on his knees in record time, nuzzling at Derek’s cheek before biting down on it, hard. Derek hisses a little between his teeth, but doesn’t move. Stiles has had sex with Derek enough times by now to know he doesn’t mind getting bitten. He _loves_ it, loves getting Stiles’ mark on him as much as Stiles’ liked getting Derek’s as the wolf on his skin.

Stiles spreads Derek’s cheeks open and licks a stripe over his hole, leaning back to stare at how wet and shining it looks now, and he thinks _hey I did that_. He breathes over it until Derek is pushing his ass back in Stiles’ face, so he tilts his head and does what he’s been wanting to do since he first laid eyes on Derek.

He licks at Derek’s ass, kisses it, fucks Derek’s hole with his tongue, slips a finger inside when Derek starts asking for more. Having Derek reach a hand down and grab one of his cheeks to open himself more for Stiles is probably the hottest thing Stiles has ever seen. 

And he gets close and personal with Derek’s face on a daily bases.

Derek comes against the wall with Stiles’ tongue and finger in his ass, his own hand wrapped around his cock. Stiles can feel Derek’s muscles clenching around him and he has never been happier in his life to have his face buried in someone’s ass like he does now.

And he almost fucking _dies_ when Derek gets down on the floor and between his legs and sucks him off, Stiles sucking on two of Derek’s fingers that found their way into his mouth and then cursing said fingers as they decide to play with his left nipple.

When he comes, Stiles thinks his brain might have spilled out of his dick.

-

Boyd smirks at him before Stiles even gets his mouth opened.

“Erica told you, didn’t she?” Stiles sighs.

Boyd merely shrugs but doesn’t say anything, and that’s all the answer Stiles needs.

“I’ll have you know that _she_ was the one who told me I should come talk to you,” Stiles tells him, but then thinks it might not be a good idea to let Boyd know Erica has that kind of power over him. Because if Boyd knows Erica knows, and that won’t end well for anyone.

“Still doesn’t change the fact that you’re here,” Boyd gestures to the air around them. “And that you’re going to talk to me about getting nipples rings.”

Stiles narrows his eyes at Boyd and thinks about calling this whole thing off, but then an imagine of Stiles showing Derek the rings, and Derek’s hungry eyes as he stares at them, pops into Stiles’ head. He shakes his head because this is not the time to be thinking about that.

But who’s he kidding?

It’s always time to be thinking about having sex with Derek.

Stiles is pretty much certain that he was only put on this earth so he could spend his time worshiping Derek’s ass and his dick.

Boyd snaps his fingers in front of Stiles, “Not the time.”

“It’s always the time,” Stiles says, licking his lips. “Especially after I had to listen to Erica talk about how you like to play with her nipples. I need something else in my mind, and Derek is that something else.”

“She has great nipples,” Boyd shrugs, and Stiles rolls his eyes because _seriously_. Boyd and Erica deserve each other.

“Yeah, I heard,” Stiles replies sarcastically. “But now let’s talk about _my nipples_.”

Right then Isaac walks pass them, stops, turns, stares at both of them with wide eyes, and then turns back and walks away.

“I think I might have scarred Isaac,” Stiles says. “Earlier he heard me and Erica talking about nipples too.”

“He’ll get over it,” Boyd shrugs. “Now. Nipples.”

They spend a good fifteen minutes talking about how the procedure is done, how it would affect Stiles, the proper way to take care of the rings after they’re done, and the many pros and cons of being the owner of nipples rings. Erica appears sometime after the seventh minute to give her opinions and talk about her firsthand experience with the jewelry, and reassuring Stiles that if he really wants to go through with it, Boyd will take care of him.

“He did mine,” Erica says, laying her head on Boyd’s shoulder. “Everything went well.”

Boyd throws his arm over Erica’s shoulder, and Stiles wants to gag at how cute they look.

“So,” Stiles takes a deep breath. “When can we do this?”

Boyd smiles warmly at him while Erica whoops and crushes him in a hug and almost knocks his teeth out.

Stiles seriously needs to stop listening to people.

-

The first time Derek fucks Stiles, Stiles seriously thinks about proposing to him right there just so he can have Derek’s dick inside of him forever. It’s a good thing Derek fucked Stiles’ _brains_ out, so when he tries, Stiles can’t seem to connect his mind to his mouth just yet. 

It happens about two minutes after Derek decides he’s tired of Stiles laughing at his face and Derek pins him down on the bed. Derek still kisses him like his mouth did something wrong and it must be taught a lesson, and all Stiles can do is open up for more of Derek’s tongue, more of Derek’s teeth on his bottom lip, and more of Derek’s dick.

That is suddenly right there in front of Stiles’ face.

“Dude,” Stiles says, and as soon as he opens his mouth Derek pushes his dick inside. Stiles gags a little and tries to glare at Derek, but he can’t quite muster enough anger to do it when he has Derek fucking his mouth.

Too soon Derek is pulling off, going for the lube Stiles used before and coating his fingers. Stiles gets no warning before one of Derek’s fingers slips inside of him, making him hiss a little. He swaps at Derek’s head.

“Dude,” Stiles says. “Warn a guy.”

“That’s what you get for laughing at me,” Derek says, biting the inside of his thigh.

“I wasn’t laughing at you,” Stiles pouts.

Derek raises an eyebrow at him and crooks his finger a little, making Stiles gasp.

“Okay, I was,” Stiles says. “But in a good way. I like it that you have a crush on me. And that you told your sister about it.”

Derek grunts, adding another finger inside. He gets a hand on Stiles’ dick and starts teasing, slicking precome over the flushed skin. Stiles squirms and Derek crooks his fingers again, and this time Stiles’ hips arch off the bed.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Stiles groans, pushing into Derek’s fingers.

Derek licks at his balls, earning another groan from Stiles. “You look so hot like this.”

“I look-” Stiles pants. “I look hot all the time.”

Derek bites at the skin of his hip, Stiles’ dick catching on his cheek, smearing it with precome. He swallows Stiles down before pushing in a third finger, sucking him off until he can feel Stiles’ muscles relax around him.

Stiles feels good.

More than good, even. 

Derek’s fingers inside of him and Derek’s mouth on him and all Stiles can do is place his hands on Derek’s hair and hold the fuck _on_.

And then Derek has to ruin everything by pulling him mouth and fingers off.

Stiles is ready to scream at him and maybe punch him in the throat when he sees Derek slipping a condom on and slicking himself with lube. Stiles promptly reaches his hands under his knees and pulls his legs up to his chest, baring his ass so Derek can do whatever the fuck he wants with it.

He really fucking hopes Derek decides to shove his dick into him.

And he’s not disappointed.

Derek holds himself still after he pushes into Stiles, giving him time to adjust. Stiles feels split opened, so full of cock all he can do is breathe deep and force his muscles to relax. It takes a few minutes, but then he places his hands on top of Derek’s amazing ass and pulls him closer while he arches forward.

Stiles thanks the heavens for Derek’s ass. He really does.

It’s not long before he’s a blabbering sweaty mess and Derek is pounding hard into him, jacking him in time with his thrusts, licking at the sweat pooling in the hollow of his throat. Stiles feels lost, and fucking amazing and he wants this to keep happening.

Possibly forever.

If his ass doesn’t mind.

He bites down on Derek’s shoulder when he comes, clenching around Derek’s dick. Derek keeps thrusting into him when he goes boneless, but it only takes a couple of seconds for him to come too, Stiles’ feeling Derek’s dick twitch inside of him.

After Derek gets rid of the condom and cleans Stiles up with his boxers, they both lay on their sides on the bed, staring at each other.

“You do,” Derek says, and Stiles frowns in confusion.

“I do what?” he asks.

Derek smiles and leans in close. “Look hot all the time.”

Stiles rolls his eyes and slaps him in the ass.

What a great great ass.

-

Stiles doesn’t tell Derek.

He decides it’s going to be a surprise. 

You know, leaving the apartment with a flat chest and coming back with a bar across each one of his nipples.

So when he asks Boyd to schedule their appointment when Derek’s not on shift, Boyd just nods his head and does as Stiles asked.

Erica snickers. “You’re going to surprise him, huh?”

“Yes, I am,” Stiles agrees.

“What?” Erica asks, leaning towards him. “Are you just going to be waiting for him on top of the bed with your shirt off and wait for him to notice? Maybe circle your nips with a finger to drag his attention to it?”

Stiles groans and turns to Boyd. “Boyd, your girlfriend is making me uncomfortable.”

“Not my problem,” Boyd says.

Stiles gapes at him and glares at Erica when she laughs.

“I hate you both,” is what he says, turning his back on them and going to find Derek.

Derek is bent over someone’s stomach, working on what Stiles thinks is an octopus. Stiles loves watching Derek work, the way the muscles on his arms flex and the fabric of his shirt shifts and stretches as he moves. What he does not like, however, is how much the person getting tattooed seems to be liking the same things too. 

The girl is looking at Derek from under her lashes, and she reaches a hand to trace her fingers up and down his arm. Stiles narrows his eyes and really fucking hopes Derek sticks the needle harder on her skin for that.

When he sees her flinching and snapping her eyes shut he knows Derek did.

Stiles comes over to where they are and stops to stand behind Derek. The girl already has her eyes opened again and flicks her gaze to him.

“Are you going to just stand there?” she asks him, sounding annoyed.

“He has a tendency to do that,” Derek answers before he can.

Stiles smiles at Derek before he places a hand on the back of his neck, he tugs at Derek’s hair until Derek lifts the machine from the girl’s stomach and turns to face him. Derek has a small smile playing on his lips, like he knows Stiles saw the girl hitting on him and he’s just there to stake his claim.

And damn fucking right he is.

Derek’s ass is his.

He embarrassed himself enough times in front of that ass to have that right.

“You like it,” Stiles leans down and rubs their noses together.

“Yeah, I do,” Derek says, closing the space between them and mashing their mouths together.

Stiles smiles into the kiss when he hears the girl scoff, moving just enough so he can trace his tongue over Derek’s bottom lip before biting down onto it. He pulls back with a smile and kisses the tip of Derek’s nose.

“Go back to work,” Stiles says.

“Yes, sir,” Derek mocks, turning back to the girl who only glares at him.

Stiles waves at Laura, who’s sitting on the couch waiting for her next client and laughing, and walks out of the shop.

-

Monday afternoon, a week later, Stiles walks in to the shop to have Laura stare at him with an eyebrow arched from her place by the door.

“Derek’s not here,” she says as Stiles turns to her. “But you already know that.”

“I do know that,” Stiles nods, and at her narrowed eyes he explains. “I’m here for Boyd.”

Laura’s eyes widen before her face breaks into a smile, “You’re getting your nipples done.”

“How do you know?” Stiles asks, exasperated. 

“It makes sense,” Laura tells him. Isaac walks into the shop just in time to hear Laura say, “Your nipples are perky.”

He walks back out without a word.

“What’s his problem?” Laura tilts her head in confusion.

“This is the third conversation he’s walked in on about someone talking nipples to me,” Stiles sighs.

Laura presses her lips together trying to hold back her laughter.

Stiles glares at her when she doesn’t succeed.

Laura throws an arm across his shoulders and directs him to Boyd’s station, kissing him on the cheek and wishing him good luck before promptly dragging a chair and sitting by Boyd’s side.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Stiles asks.

“What the fuck does it look like I’m doing?” Laura rolls her eyes at him, then smiles. “I’m going to watch.”

Stiles’ mouth drops open, but before he can say anything Erica appears on Boyd’s other side.

“Me too,” she says, clapping her hands in excitement.

Stiles just blinks at them, turning his gaze to Boyd who only shrugs.

“I don’t mind.”

“I just want you all to know I’m against this,” Stiles complains. “And that I feel kind of violated right now.”

“Duly noted,” Laura says, tone dripping with sarcasm.

Boyd tells him to shrug off his shirt, Laura and Erica whistling as he does. Stiles shakes his head and flops down on the chair, watching Boyd makes sure he has everything he needs. He puts his gloves on, cleans Stiles’ areola and starts pinching at his nipples until they’re okay to mark. Stiles bites down on his lip as Boyd grabs a pen to make the marks where the needle will pierce the skin, and Stiles reaches an arm and takes Laura’s hand in his.

“You’ll be fine,” Laura squeezes his hand reassuringly.

Stiles almost bites his own tongue off when Boyd sticks the needle through his nipple, but he’s really fucking proud of himself for not screaming. He trades the needle for the piercing before Stiles can react, and then moves on to the next one.

Erica gets up from her chair to Stiles’ other side and stares down at his chest, smiling proudly.

“I knew it’d look good,” she tells him, patting him on the shoulder.

“I only hope it feels as good as it looks,” Stiles mutters, looking down at his chest. Because it does look good. Really fucking good, and he has to fight the urge to raise his hand and flick the bar with his fingers.

He feels Laura drop his hand on her lap, and when he looks at her she has her hands covering her eyes.

“You got this for Derek,” Laura groans, and Stiles tries not to look smug. “You got your nipples pierced so my _little brother_ could _do things_ to them.”

“Yes, do things,” Stiles says, enjoying this. “Dirty things. With his hands. And mouth. And his tongue.”

“I hate you,” Laura says as she gets up from the chair and walks out.

“That’s what you get for telling everyone Derek had a crush on me!” Stiles shouts after her.

Boyd then proceeds to tell Stiles how to take care of his new piercings, repeating about three times that the temporary healing time is about two to three months and that he should avoid any play and body fluids on it until it heals properly.

Stiles just blinks at him and then turns to shout at Erica. “Three fucking months?”

Erica smiles wickedly at him. “It’s worth it in the end?”

Boyd has to grab him around the waist to keep him from trying to stab Erica with one of the needles.

-

Derek opens his apartment door to let him in, and Stiles has to take a second to stare at the way his sweatpants ride low on his hips. The best part about being with Derek for three months is that Derek lets him. He’s used to Stiles staring dumbly at him, with his mouth opened and not saying anything until he regains control of his brain and stops.

So Derek lets him take his time, leaving the door opened and waking further into the apartment. When he’s done, Stiles shifts to close the door, the fabric of his shirt rubbing against his nipples and making him hiss a little under his breath. He walks over to where Derek is sprawled on the couch watching tv, but doesn’t make a move to plaster himself by Derek’s side as he normally does.

Derek notices this.

And frowns.

“You okay?” he asks Stiles.

Stiles shuffles a little on his feet, biting down on his lip.

“Stiles?” Derek asks, getting up from the couch and walking closer to him.

“Okay,” Stiles sighs. “I have something to show you.”

Derek raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms over his chest. “Is this like that time you said you had something to show me and that something happened to be your dick?”

Stiles opens his mouth only to close it back with a snap. “Not… really?”

Derek stares at him.

“I don’t want to show you my dick,” Stiles says, even though he kind of wants to now. “But what I want to show you does have some relation to it.”

Derek continues to stare.

Stiles rolls his eyes. “Fine,” he says, shrugging out of his t-shirt.

When he glances at Derek, Derek has his eyes glued to Stiles’ chest, mouth parted. 

Stiles does a mental victory dance at Derek’s reaction.

Derek takes a step forward and places his hand flat right in the middle of Stiles’ chest. He’s still staring intently at the rings, eyes moving from one to another, and Stiles can see he’s breathing a little hard.

“Do you like it?” Stiles asks, voice low.

“When did you get this?” Derek finally looks up at him, pupils blown wide.

“About forty-five minutes ago,” Stiles tells him, and then pokes him in the chest. “Do you like it?”

“Do I like-” Derek shakes his head, bringing his other hand to the back of Stiles’ neck and crashing their mouths together.

By the way that the hand Derek had on his chest is now on its way down his pants, Stiles knows this is going to be good. Even if Derek can’t play with his nipples until they’re healed.

And what a tragedy that is.

Derek gets Stiles’ belt unbuckled, his pants opened and off, and directs Stiles to his bedroom, pushing him down on the bed. He follows soon after taking his own clothes and Stiles’ boxers off.

“Wanna ride you,” Derek pants against Stiles lips. “Wanna ride you while I stare down at this.”

The ‘this’ is emphasized by Derek’s thumb ghosting over Stiles’ nipple and Stiles is more than okay with that. He’s so okay with it that he accidentally hits Derek in the face with the lube on his hurry to make that happen.

In no time, Derek lowers himself into Stiles’ dick, moaning while he does it, hand now firmly back in place in the middle on Stiles’ chest as he fucks himself up and down Stiles’ length. Derek looks _gorgeous_ like this, eyes lidded and staring down at Stiles like he wants to tear him open and crawl under his skin.

Stiles moves so that Derek is now under him, leaning down to press a kiss to the frown between Derek’s brows.

“This is not what I had planned,” Derek says, but the complaint falls short and he moans when Stiles slams into him.

Stiles laughs and thrusts harder, getting a hand around Derek and jerking him off. Derek is still staring at his nipples, and when he brings a hand up to rest his fingers just under the bar going through it and presses down a little, Stiles drops his head against Derek’s shoulder, bites down on it, and comes. He tries not to plump down on Derek’s chest, because he thinks it’ll hurt if he does. He pulls out and throws the condom away, going back to jacking Derek hard and fast until he’s spilling over Stiles’ fingers and down his stomach.

It’s a little while later when they’re both clean and clothed again, sitting on the couch and watching tv that Stiles brings it up.

“You need to have a talk with Erica about boundaries.”

“Why?” Derek asks, scowling.

“Because she knows we get kinky on our tattoos,” Stiles explains, and at Derek’s expression he adds, “Her words, not mine.”

Derek sighs and runs a hand over his face. “I don’t think talking to her will work.”

“Then just thank her for telling me to get my nipples pierced,” Stiles shrugs.

Derek’s head snaps back to him so fast Stiles’ can hear his neck crack. “She was the one who told you to do it?”

Just as Stiles is about to answer, there’s a knock on the door. Derek gets up from the couch and Stiles says, “Yes, she was the one who told me to do it. Now you can tell her thanks for my nipples.”

Derek opens the door as he says, staring at Stiles, “I’m not thanking her for your nipples.”

A whine comes from the open door and Derek turns to find Isaac staring at both him and Stiles, his eyes wide and a pained expression on his face.

“Laura told me to hand you this,” Isaac tells Derek, giving him a sketchbook. As soon as Derek takes it Isaac turns on his heels and walks away, eyes still wide.

-

When Stiles gives Isaac a strawberry cake with the words _I’m sorry for all the nipples_ written in pink frosting on top of it, he can’t find it in himself to feel sorry at all.

**Author's Note:**

> you can all go bother me on [tumblr](http://dylansmouth.tumblr.com) if you want

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Fanart] Stilinski Custom Cakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889260) by [wielka_mi_mecyja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wielka_mi_mecyja/pseuds/wielka_mi_mecyja)




End file.
